


Temptation Blues

by fearlessdiva



Series: Mutant Blues [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva
Summary: And when curiosity is satisfied, what then? Kurt's pov. Written June 2003.





	Temptation Blues

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to Zahra and Fay Jay

The sound of the terrace door opening stopped Kurt in the middle of a prayer to Mary. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your prayers." Logan's voice carried easily from the doorway in the still night air. "Saw you leave during dinner, thought maybe you were havin' a problem. But since you're praying, I'll get out of your way." "

"It's okay," Kurt said, turning to see Logan backlit by the lights inside the house, the dim garden fixtures illuminating just enough to see one side of his face. Kurt would be able to see him much better without the light at all, but then Logan wouldn't be able to see Kurt. Perhaps not such a bad idea. Kurt should have let him go inside, shunned temptation and finished his prayers. But instead he stopped him and now Logan was standing there with the two bottles of beer in his hands, looking as though he was waiting for an invitation. Looking very handsome and waiting for an invitation from Kurt. Sending him back inside simply wasn't an option. "Will you join me?"

Logan crossed the terrace without further coaxing. "Brought some of that sissy beer you gave me," he said, handing Kurt the beer. "How're ya' doin'?"

Kurt laughed. "This seems to be the question for the evening. Bobby Drake asked the same a few minutes ago." He took a drink from the fresh beer and then set it on the terrace railing. He tossed the empty bottle from earlier into the garbage can in the corner of the terrace, where it hit the bottom with a tinkling of broken glass.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I am fine, thank you for asking."

"Oh, you lied to him, then."

"It is not a lie," Kurt protested. "I am fine. I only wanted some air and some time to think in the night."

Logan raised a dark eyebrow. "You're a puzzle, bub. I'm starting to get the feeling that there's a lot more going on in that fuzzy head of yours than you let on."

"I am fine," Kurt repeated, sounding like an idiot he knew, but at a loss for what else to say. He should distract Logan, change the subject, but something about the way Logan was looking at him threw him off-balance. He felt as though he couldn't get his center of gravity aligned with the rest of him.

Logan set his beer on the railing next to Kurt's and covered Kurt's hand, still wrapped in the rosary, very gently with his own. So many fingers, Kurt's hand felt surrounded, like it couldn't escape. Like it didn't want to. 

"Don't," Logan said. "Don't hide from me, Blue. You don't have to. You can just say you don't want to talk."

"I don't know what I want." Kurt's voice sounded feeble in his own ears.

"Then I'll wait until you do." He released Kurt's hand, and lifted his fingers to trace a scar along Kurt's cheekbone, so lightly, against all expectations, as shocking as the kiss of sharp steel. But Logan's fingertips left trails of tingles in their wake instead of scars.

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I . . . I am a weak man, Logan. I am not good at resisting temptation. Perhaps you should go back."

"Why?" Logan's voice was a velvet rumble, pitched only for Kurt's ears as he leaned down to murmur to him. "We're both single; you said your religion isn't a problem. I want to know what your skin tastes like. I've been wondering for weeks." His fingers continued wandering along Kurt's skin, his palm cupping Kurt's jaw tenderly.

It had been a long time since anyone had touched Kurt in anything but a friendly, innocent way. And Logan's words soaked into his blood immediately, making him feel drunk. He took another deep breath, but it just made him even dizzier because he smelled Logan, spicy and male. Close to his skin and warm as a furnace. "Ach, Gott im Himmel." His throat went dry and he swallowed. "Logan. Your body is not promised but your heart is not free."

Logan took a step back and looked Kurt in the eyes, his expression very grave. "I understand," he said. "You don't think I can be the good guy. You think I'm not serious."

"I think we do not know each other very well. I think you are curious. I think you are still in mourning and you want something to distract your mind."

His jaw tightened; Kurt could see the muscles there working but the claws stayed sheathed and for that he was grateful. "Yes, I miss Jean. God, yes. This school seems bleak without her, like a fucking morgue. Until you walk in the room. You're a goddamn lighthouse for everyone, not because of how you look but because of who you are. I'm not collecting notches here. If I'm curious, it's because you're you, not because I'm trying to screw the weirdest looking guy I can find just to get my mind off Jean." He touched Kurt's face again for a moment, then slid his hand around to the back of Kurt's neck. "It's because you're the sexiest blue motherfucker I've ever seen," he growled, and pulled Kurt into him, trapped him, consumed him with a kiss.

And as soon as their lips touched, Kurt was lost. It felt too good, Logan's hands, their bodies touching, his lips, the way he tasted. Every sense was on overload and there was no room left in Kurt's brain for thinking and deciding. Logan kissed him until he was panting, and then pulled back just enough to whisper in his ear. "Come to my room."

So lost in sensation, all he could do was say, "yes."

Logan took their beers from the rail, gave Kurt his and led the way. The rosary was still wrapped around Kurt's left hand. He put his hand in his pocket and allowed the beads to slide from around his fingers. By the time they got to Logan's room, far down the East Wing, they'd both nearly finished their beers, but Kurt's head wasn't clearing. All he could see was Logan's gorgeous ass in those tight blue jeans as he walked ahead with his stalking swagger. Kurt knew that there were reasons why this wasn't a good idea, reasons why he should have held on to the rosary and completed his prayers instead of following Logan, but he just couldn't call them to mind. His skin was aching to be touched. 

Logan unlocked the door and pushed it open, standing inside to hold it open for Kurt, so that Kurt had to brush by him to come through, and Kurt shivered. The room was very much like his own, of course, with a big mahogany four-poster bed and dark wooden furniture, as anonymous as any hotel room, except that it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Clothes littered the floor and there were magazines and beer bottles covering most of the flat surfaces. Logan took Kurt's empty beer bottle and set it next to a half-dozen more on top of a stereo speaker near the doorway. Then he caught Kurt's hand and held it while he shut and locked the door, before leading him to the bed. Logan sat and pulled Kurt down to straddle his lap as he captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"I'd offer you another drink," Logan whispered into Kurt's lips between kisses, "but I don't think I can stop long enough to get it."

"No drinks. Only this." Kurt's tail wound itself around Logan's ankle, and Logan moaned softly. They kissed desperately, like all the frustrated desire, loneliness, grief, and longing in each of them could be released if they could just get close enough to one another.

Logan pushed Kurt's jacket off his shoulders without interrupting their kisses, and Kurt reciprocated. Both jackets landed on the floor in a heap. Logan unzipped Kurt's vest and began clumsily unbuttoning the black shirt he had on underneath, moving his kisses down Kurt's neck as he struggled with the small buttons. He nipped with blunt teeth and left Kurt gasping. The last three buttons popped off as Logan got too impatient, and then he flung the shirt and vest to the floor to join the jackets. 

He pulled back to look at Kurt's bare chest, his face full of wonder. "They're gorgeous," he said touching the scars. "You're gorgeous. Do they go all the way down?"

"Where I could reach."

"Can I see?" His fingers were already at the fastening of Kurt's black trousers, but he waited for Kurt to nod, Kurt's eyes already closing from the rapture of feeling Logan's fingertips just inside the waistband. 

Logan unbuttoned, unzipped, and let a hand wander inside for a first caress. Kurt tried not to moan but it was so good, just a light tease, a taste of things to come, but so, so good. Logan smiled and put his arms around Kurt's waist, picked him up and turned so that they had essentially changed places, then dropped to his knees in front of Kurt and began pulling off Kurt's shoes and socks, so carefully. He took a moment to run his hands over Kurt's toes, exploring but not in a way that made Kurt feel freakish. He felt worshipped almost, adored, like some precious, undiscovered territory. When Logan was done learning Kurt's feet, he slid back up to peel the black cloth down Kurt's legs, running his fingers along the scars as he went. His touch on Kurt's tail as he guided it free of the trousers was reverent. Kurt ran the pointed tip along Logan's arm and was rewarded with a shiver. He wrapped his tail around Logan's wrist and pulled him back to an upright position on the bed. 

"You have all your clothing," Kurt said, "while I am almost naked. Does this seem fair?"

"You got a point."

Kurt laughed and waved the tip of his tail. "Yes, I do." Logan rolled his eyes but looked amused as he began to pull off his gray t-shirt. He dropped it on the floor with the other clothes, and it was Kurt's turn to stare. Logan was all muscle, with a generous dusting of dark hair over his chest, leading like a roadmap into his trousers. Kurt's hands went to Logan's belt almost without thought, but the big belt buckle had some complicated, unfamiliar fastening and Kurt couldn't get it undone. He was beginning to wish he had claws to rip through the material when Logan chuckled and unhooked it for him, though he didn't touch the zipper.

Kurt smiled at this little bit of flirtation and pulled the zipper open to discover that Logan wasn't wearing anything beneath. Surprise and desire stole his breath for a moment, then he recovered just enough to lean up to kiss Logan and allow a hand to sneak into his open fly. Logan hmmed softly with pleasure as Kurt explored briefly, then leaned back to take the jeans off altogether.

"Here, let me," Logan said, and stood just long enough to kick off his boots a little awkwardly and divest himself of his jeans. He stood proud, hard and toned, entirely solid, like something that could be counted on. Kurt didn't know how much of that last was just fantasy on his part, some desperate wish-fulfillment, but the thought disappeared when Logan sat down again and began kissing him. 

In just a few breaths, Kurt was lying back on the bed, his own humble cotton boxers tossed across the room. Logan seemed determine to examine every inch of Kurt's skin with his tongue, and Kurt writhed in frustrated, delighted pleasure. But as much as he wanted more, when Logan's warm mouth closed around him, he arched and gasped a plea to stop, though it took him two tries to get it to come out in English.

Logan lifted up just enough to look at him and ask, "Why?"

"Too much, I have no control," he panted. "You make me like a teenager."

Logan smirked wickedly. "Well, we should just take the edge off, then," he said, and went back to doing something fantastic with his tongue that had Kurt coming helplessly within what felt like seconds.

"Ach, my God," he groaned as he fell back. "You will kill me, and I will die a happy man."

"No dying," Logan answered as he licked and kissed his way back up Kurt's chest along the pattern of scars. "I still have plans for you."

Kurt ran his hands along Logan's shoulders and arms while he recovered. His own skin looked so dark, so blue, in comparison to Logan's. He liked the thought that Logan was no less different underneath, that his hands were as odd as Kurt's own, with their deadly surprises waiting to cut themselves free. He ran a hand down Logan's chest, enjoying the contrast of textures between the dark hair, the supple skin, and the hard muscle beneath, as Logan nibbled on the point of an ear. It was good, sexy, intimate, Logan's breath in his hair, the warm lips on the seldom-touched skin, good enough that he felt himself stirring again, so quickly. He slid his hand down farther to stroke Logan, and felt the breath hitch in the curls behind his ear. 

Logan arched into his hand, and he took a firmer grip, moved a little bit faster. "Mmm," Logan murmured, "so good, feels so good. Want to fuck you, Kurt. Wanna get all the way inside you. Say yes."

His words went straight to Kurt's crotch and sparked a wave of desire that rolled through his body and dimmed his vision briefly. "Ja, bitte, ganz innerhalb mich. Vollständig."

"Ya gotta use English, Blue. My German's for shit." Logan rubbed himself against Kurt's hand.

"Yes, yes, please."

Logan kissed him fiercely and thrust into his hand again, then broke off to dig through the bedside table. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. He stretched out next to Kurt and kissed him some more, flexing against him, cock to cock, making Kurt moan. When he stopped, it was only to spread a little bit of the lube on himself and put the condom on, tossing the wrapper onto the floor. Then poured some lube into his hand and stroked Kurt until his eyes felt like they were rolling back in his head. When Logan's slick finger entered him, Kurt's tail twined itself up Logan's arm, and his hips lifted off the bed of their own accord.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? God, you look incredible. Like I imagined, but so much better." He kept moving his finger and Kurt felt like time, his breath, his thoughts had stopped. "More?" Logan asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes." Another finger, and Kurt was gasping in total abandon. "That's - please, want more. Want you."

"God, yes. I'm gonna fuck you, Blue, until you scream for me. I'm gonna fuck you until you see stars." Kurt moaned and Logan eased inside him. Logan wasn't as big as Kurt might have thought, but he was big enough, thick, and it had been a very long time indeed. So there was some pain, but it wasn't really pain at all, just heightened sensation that wound his nerves even tighter until they were singing.

Logan gave Kurt time to adjust, and when Kurt started moving, he began to move in kind, carefully at first, letting Kurt push back against him, until he started losing himself in the pace and Kurt was spinning dizzy at the apex of each thrust. Kurt was floating on sensation, on waves of pleasure that made him feel like he'd been reduced to nerve endings and feral desire. His tail had drifted down to curl around that tight round ass, pulling Logan into him harder, and when Logan whispered, "Yes, yes, do it, Kurt, yes," he slipped the tip into him, and Logan shouted hoarsely, and Logan's skin under Kurt's fingers went all over goosebumps, and Logan reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around Kurt, and they were both coming, coming so hard, and Kurt did see stars, and he was screaming in German and maybe Romany, something even he himself couldn't make out.

Afterward, Logan collapsed on top of him, but he didn't mind. His body wasn't registering anything but aftershocks of pleasure, a pounding heart and overworked lungs dragging in air. After a few minutes, Logan pulled back and slipped the condom off himself, tied the end in a knot and tossed it somewhere onto the floor. Kurt hoped that he'd missed their pile of clothes, but couldn't spare the energy to scold him for his slovenly habits. Then Logan laid back down, spooned up against Kurt's back, and flipped half the bedspread over them to ward off the chill night. Kurt's tail curled reflexively around Logan's calf, and Logan hummed happily into Kurt's hair.

But as Kurt's heart slowed and he began to come down, rational thought processes returned - not a pleasant experience. Logan's deep, even breathing against his back suggested that Logan was the roll-over-and-fall-asleep type, not exactly surprising. But Kurt was wide awake and wondering what exactly he'd done, if he should gather his clothes and 'port away. He shifted and Logan clutched him tighter.

"Don't, Blue," he muttered sleepily. "Don't hide. Stay here. Go to sleep." He nuzzled into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Und als deine Kuriositaet, nee, deiner Durst geloescht ist, was denn noch?" Kurt asked in return, knowing that neither of them could have the answer to that question.

"Ya gotta use English if I'm gonna understand you, bub. Shhhh. Just go to sleep."

Logan's arms around him were so strong, he couldn't have untangled himself without teleporting, and they were warm. He let himself relax and closed his eyes. The morning would provide plenty of light for recriminations, even if his night vision was good enough to see regrets in the dark long before dawn. And it felt good, one last pleasure to be soaked from the night, the affection of those strong, warm arms, the soft gusts of breath on his skin. He should savor it, he knew, because when it was gone he would want to remember.

_\--End--_

 

Translations: 

_Ja, bitte, ganz innerhalb mich. Vollständig._ \- Yes, please, all the way inside me. Completely.

 _Und als deine Kuriositaet, nee, deiner Durst geloescht ist, was denn noch?_ \- And when your curiosity, no, your thirst is quenched, what then?  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ja, bitte, ganz innerhalb mich. Vollständig. - Yes, please, all the way inside me. Completely.
> 
> Und als deine Kuriositaet, nee, deiner Durst geloescht ist, was denn noch? - And when your curiosity, no, your thirst is quenched, what then?


End file.
